The field of this invention relates to a holster for a pistol inasmuch as a holster for a pistol is a desirable arrangement, but the holster could be used to support other objects to be carried upon a belt around the wearers waist and located between the belt and the person's body.
The use of a holster to support a pistol to facilitate its carrying on a persons body is well known. Most holsters are adapted to support the pistol in a visible location upon a person's body. However, there have been used holsters which are to be worn inside of a coat in an attempt to conceal the carrying of the pistol. At times it is desirable to conceal the fact that a pistol is being carried. This concealment is normally desirable by plain clothed law enforcement officers. However, a pistol is inherently bulky and will certainly produce an abnormal bulge within a coat which is worn over the pistol. This bulge is readily noticeable by even an untrained observer.
One function of a pistol holster is to locate the pistol in a position so as to facilitate quick drawing of the pistol. The commonly used pistol holder is to be attached directly upon the belt located about the waist area of the wearer with the pistol holster being positioned in a pre-determined manner by its manufacturer, causing it to be readily accessible to only one hand of the person. This is desirable by certain individuals, but other individuals would prefer another position such as being inclined in some manner with respect to the belt. A conventional prior art holster cannot be adjusted. Therefore, a particular wearer may be forced to use a holster which positions the pistol in an awkward position. This position may make the draw of the pistol substantially slower. Possibly in an emergency situation the drawing of the pistol in the shortest possible time by either hand may prove the difference between life and death.
Prior art holsters have employed some means to fixedly secure the holster to the belt of the wearer. Such common means are by the use of a spring clip, or as previously discussed, by direct attachment to the belt.